Home Visit
by Batfamily2001
Summary: When Damian's principal is invited to the Wayne's Mansion for dinner, he is not prepared for what he is about to see. Tie in to Chapter 11 of Batfamily Groupchat. Suggested but not required that you read that story first, however that story is no longer on . If you have any interest in reading Batfamily Groupchat, check out my page on ArchiveOfOurOwn (I have the same name).


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the companion piece to chapter 11 of my Batfamily Groupchat story. It is suggested but necessary that you read that story first. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Jason sits on his bed staring at the ceiling. It's five twenty two. He knows because he's glanced at the clock every couple of seconds. Time doesn't want to move. Now he knows what Wally goes through.

He is about to turn on the TV when he hears his cellphone ding in the corner of his room. He walks over to plugged in device, and disconnects it from the charging port.

Unlocking the phone with his fingerprint, then clicking on messages to see who texted him. BATFAMILY GROUPCHAT. "Great, this again, I swear if it's more lyrics," Jason mutters to himself.

He opens the chat to see that Bruce has texted, 'Guys be on your best behavior, Damian's principal is coming over tonight, as a sort of gesture, after what Damian did at school'.

Chuckling back in memory of what Damian did, he responds, 'u mean calling a girl a prostitute?'. He can just imagine Bruce's face as he reads that text. His smile widens at just the thought.

Bruce's response to Jason's question is simple and short. 'Yes'. His smile turns into full out laughing now. He thinks the fact that Damian called a girl in his school a prostitute to her face is hysterical, and Bruce's reaction just makes it all the funnier.

His fingers tap at the screen. 'Great,' Jason types. Then, Bruce tells him who the principal is. Principal Stephen Stevens. Who does that to their kid? 'Principal Stevens? That old fuck is still principal? He hated me when I went to Gotham High.'

Of course Dick adds himself to the conversation now, asking how Principal Stevens hates him and talking about how Principal Stevens 'loves everyone'.

Damian never missing an opportunity to aggravate Jason jumps in. 'Leave it to Todd to get someone who loves everyone, hate him.'.

Jason of course solves this the only way that he knows how. By threatening to kill Damian, so that Principal Stevens doesn't have to come to the house.

'u know what Alfred says about threatening to kill other members of the family!' Dick reminds. It's disgusting to Jason how much of a kiss up he is. That's literally all he does. He kisses Bruce's ass all the time. And he kisses up to Alfred. The only people he doesn't kiss up to are the villains, and that's not even entirely true.

Then an argument unfolds between Jason and Damian. Somewhere along the line Tim got involved, and Jason got yelled at by Alfred and Dick for calling him replacement. See? Kissing ass.

And then Damian pushes the final button, and Jason snaps. "YOU KNOW WHAT DEMON SPAWN!" Jason shouts as he charges at Damian.

Damian jumps over the charging figure, using Jason's head as a pivot point, vaulting off of it. Damian rushes into his room grabbing a few things and then rushing back out.

Six sharp shurikens swiftly fly towards Jason. He bends backwards, narrowly dodging five of the six. As he pulls his head back up the sixth and final one is whizzing toward him head. He quickly and calmly put out his hand and caught the throwing star.

Now, Damian charges at Jason, and he has… he sword? "WHEN THE FUCK DID BRUCE GIVE THAT BACK TO YOU?!" Jason screams at him as he dodges the sword that was swung at him.

"What father does not know, cannot hurt him," Damian explains.

"Yeah, but it can hurt me!" Jason shouts back, once again moving out of the way of the blade at the last moment. Damian swings again and again, the blade slicing through the air.

Damian swipes at Jason's side, but Jason is ahead of him. Jason grabs the sword and throws it to the side hallway. They begin fighting hand to hand at the top of the stairs, in the hallway overlooking the main door.

Jason gets the upper hand, and pushes Damian. Damian goes into the stair railing and has an idea. He turns around and climbs onto the railing. He jumps off of it and grabs hold of the diamond chandelier that hang above the entrance.

With one hand he holds on tightly to the chandelier, and with the other he throws the shuriken. Jason disappears down the hallway. "I am victorious!" Damian shouts.

"Damian, get down from there!" Dick shouts as he runs up the stairway, towards where Jason was.

He gets one good look at Jason and runs the opposite way back down the stairs. In one of Jason's hands is an automatic weapon and in the other is a semi-auto pistol.

Jason walks back to the staircase and aims the gun at Damian. "Goddammit," Damian mutters to himself. Jason fires at Damian.

"Ow!" Damian shouts as he is pelted by the rubber bullets that Bruce makes Jason use. Although they weren't actual bullets, they still stung almost as bad, and Damian was feeling a lot of pain.

Damian dropped from the chandelier with a thud, and ran up the stairs, running along the wall occasionally to avoid bullets that were flying towards him.

When he gets close enough to Jason, Damian throws a shuriken, knocking the automatic weapon out of his hand. Jason quickly pulls for his pistol, but Damian gets up close and punches it out of his hand.

Once again they are engaged in a hand to hand battle. Jason being older and the more skilled combatant, at hand to hand anyway, gains the upper hand. He goes for a strike, but his hand is caught by… Bruce.

"SHIT!" Jason shouts, pulling his arm back. They all stand in a circle just looking at each other, none daring to strike.

Then they hear the door begin to open, they look down to see Stephanie opening the door for… oh shit, Principal Stevens.

The elderly man walks through the door and looks around at the throwing stars imbedded in the floor and ceiling, and all the rubber bullets on the floor, and the dents they left in the wall. The man quickly turns around and sprints back to his car.

As everyone watches this, Jason completely loses it. He starts cracking up, laughing his ass off. Unable to speak through laughs, he types into his phone, 'HAHAHAHAH. He ran faster than a criminal who just saw Batman!' and clicks send. Bruce just glares at him when he sees the message

 **Author's Note: Sorry this came out so late, right after I uploaded the Batfamily Groupchat chapter my Wi-Fi went down. Otherwise it would've been up a couple of days ago.**


End file.
